


An Hour to Kill

by amoralis



Series: Life on the Watchpoint [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, More like happy make outs, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralis/pseuds/amoralis
Summary: Despite Angela expecting to have a quiet evening in, the presence of a freshly-showered cyborg boyfriend is not one to be ignored.Even if you've got a shit-ton of work to do.





	An Hour to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> //sweats I was hunkering for some Gency makeouts and wrote this in the middle of the night...
> 
> It's not beta-read, sorry for any spelling mistakes!

A plume of steam escaped the bathroom as the door slid open, revealing Angela, freshly showered after a successful mission in Amsterdam.

She sighed contentedly as she stepped out into her room. There was nothing better than taking just a spare moment to refresh, renew. Lord knows how hard she'd been working too, the change of pace jarring to the smaller jobs she'd occupied herself with before the Recall. But as hard as it had been trying to adapt to the new workload, she was truly happy to be back with her companions on Gibraltar.

As she stood caught in contemplation with her hair still dripping, a knock at the door shook her out of her quiet thoughts.

'Just a minute!' She called, tucking up her towel. She secretly hoped it was not important. The door automatically slid open a fraction as she approached, revealing certain cyborg ninja, standing idly fidgeting with a shuriken. 'Oh,' she smiled, relieved, 'Back from the debrief so soon?'

Genji had his faceplate off, and grinned as he stepped inside the spacious room. He had been sent out on reconnaissance for the past few days, investigating recent reports of Talon activity in Greece. He looked a little worse for wear, but a light twinkled in his eye as he faced to turn Angela. He had missed her.

'Not exactly. Winston is still fawning over the data we managed to recover,' He said as he lifted a hand to her cheek, 'So debrief's still not for another hour or two.' He leaned in for a chaste kiss, humming when he smelled the fragrant soap left on her skin. They parted, and Angela brought her hands up to lift the helm from his forehead, meaning to place a kiss there too. She grimaced however, when she saw the beginnings of a bruise blooming along his hairline. She skated her fingers gently across the mottling skin, and frowned even more when she felt the sweat and grime gathered there.

' _Libeling_ , for a simple reconnaissance you're looking as filthy as Jesse's serape.' Angela remarked, her eyebrows lifting suspiciously. 'Just what were you doing out there?'

'Nothing reckless,' Genji replied easily, 'At least, not technically. There was no danger of being discovered.' He took the helm from her and placed it to the side, turning back to his partner who still looked unconvinced. He put on an innocent face. 'I'm perfectly fine, if not a little dirty. Do you mind if I use your shower? I don't think this tired ninja can make it _all_ the way back to his room without collapsing halfway.'

This quirked Angela's lip up, and she sighed, pushing him towards the bathroom already. 'Take as long as you need, Genji. But don't think I'm not going to read the mission report to see what you were really up to.' She calls after him, 'And don't touch your bruise!' The man was still chuckling as he began the arduous task of removing his armor.

While he showered, she proceeded to get dressed at last, pulling on a clean pair of clothes. By the time Genji emerged in a cloud of steam, rubbing vigorously at his hair, she was already filling out the paperwork she had missed. She felt him come up behind her, warm and wet and smelling of her shampoo. He leaned down, wet hair tickling the back of her neck.

'Isn't it a bit late to be doing work, Angela?' He nosed at her shoulder, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. 'I am aware that you returned from Amsterdam not more than two hours ago.' He peered over shoulder at the offending papers on the desk

'A doctor's work is never done.' Angela replied primly, patting his head before turning to him. 'And neither is yours. I'm sure Winston will want to see you now.'

'I haven't been notified yet. As far as I'm concerned, I've still got an hour to kill.' Genji smiled, that sweet shy grin breaking Angela's resolve to work for a second. His gaze lowered, and his hands rose to stroke along the buttons of her shirt, deft fingers moving to touch her collarbone. He looked up again. 'Want to help? It feels like a week since I last saw you.'

The doctor's crumbling facade fell at the honesty, and her face softened. She sighed and scooted forward to wrap her arms around his bare torso, listening to the hum of the enhancements on his right side and the steady heart beat on his left for a moment. His hands remained playing with her shirt collar. Angela looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

The look on his face was worth so much more than any paperwork she had. Those brown eyes were so gentle and loving, pupils dilated just barely in anticipation. His scarred cheeks glowed the faintest red too, and that mouth was set in his signature charming smile. She couldn't help but grin back at him.

'Let's make haste then, if we only have an hour.' She stood up, expecting to lead Genji to the double bed when she was pulled suddenly into a deep kiss. The cyborg leaned in, pressing his tongue to the seam of her mouth as he skirted his hands around Angela's waist, before settling on her hips. She reciprocated gladly, not minding the surprise. His mouth was hot, the ever present tang of metal clinging to his tongue and teeth. Angela sighed softly as they kissed languidly, her arms now twining around his neck. Again, without warning, Genji slid his hands down around the backs of her thighs, and hefted her straight up into his arms. This earned a light gasp from the woman, but she dove straight back in to mouth around the edge of Genji's jaw as payback.

As he carried her to the bed, she sucked at the soft skin at his neck, trying her best to pull the gravelly sighs from him that she loved so much. Her partner slowly lowered her to the covers, expertly placing a knee between her clothed legs as they settled. Angela couldn't help but hum contentedly at the new pressure she felt below, sparks of flame beginning to ignite her arousal. Genji moved back up to kiss Angela briefly on the lips again before dropping his head to look down the length of their bodies.

'It seems I have the disadvantage here...you're still fully dressed, _Angela_.' He smirked, predatory, 'Why don't we even out the score?' He looked up again, and Angela's eyes were half-lidded, encouraging. His tendency for the odd cheesy line or two was as endearing as it was arousing, unfortunately enough for her.

Genji took her coy smile as the go ahead and quickly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing Angela's blushing chest. He then stilled, realizing belatedly that Angela was not wearing a bra.

So, she must have been planning something too, he thought with a tug at his chest. _This woman would be the end of him._

He cupped his hands immediately around her ample breasts, using his thumbs to slowly massage the thin skin around her nipples. Angela bit back a moan, the contrast of the rubber material of his prosthetic hand and the calloused fingers of his flesh one feeling heavenly. She unconsciously grinded down into Genji's leg, willing him to go lower. She too could feel his arousal spiking, the hardness through his towel against her clothed thigh maddeningly enticing. Thankfully, he leaned in to continue pressing open mouth kisses to her chest, lowering to her ribs, her tummy, until he reached the hem of her pants.

Feeling cheeky, he undid the zip and fly with his mouth, and heard Angela sigh happily above him. Her hand came to rest on his scalp, nails idly scratching into his hair while the other felt for his bicep, massaging the firm muscle. He scooted down to allow Angela to remove her pants completely, and was happy to kiss at the soft creamy skin of her thighs, the smell of her achingly lustful as he moved up towards her groin. All the while she punctuated his open mouthed explorations with hums, moans and sighs, eager to get onto the main event.

However, as Genji finally moved to cup her through her underwear, a mute beeping caught the both of them by surprise.

' _Agents Genji, Tracer, Mei and Mccree, please report to the conference room for debriefing within the next five minutes._ ' A muffled voice came from the helm on Angela's desk, Athena's announcement the drawing a groan from both Genji and Angela (and certainly not the good type).

He withdrew his hand and slumped next to her, burying his face in her soft hair. Angela continued her ministrations on his scalp, pouting.

'Surely they will notice if I am not missing. I'm sure a good doctor can confirm that I was getting a...medical checkup.' He grumbled. She laughed airily, nearly convinced to do just that. It seemed they always got hauled off into different directions when they finally got time to themselves.

No matter. She pushed herself up and gave him one last sweet kiss which he begrudgingly accepted. They eventually separated, Genji jumping up and having to move to quickly find any wearable clothes he'd left in Angela's closet, before speeding off to find the others.

However, he didn't leave without promising in a breathy whisper to Angela's ear that he would be back for his 'thorough medical check' as soon as possible.

She would be waiting with baited breath.

A heavy workload, indeed.


End file.
